Case Closed Generations Movie Chapter Tres!
by Maddiejane94
Summary: Melody, Jenny, and Luna are back again in the third movie chapter! Battling Phantom 1412 Jenny and Luna make the choice to stay in Osaka with Harley for awhile. Melody follows Conan to discover the hidden secrets of the Romanov family. Facing foes along the way will they come out on top? Or will Jimmy get discovered? Are the Kudos in over their heads? Find Out!


Case Closed Movie Chapter Tres!

The Last Wizard of the Century!

Melody: *Sits on the couch with Amy, a member of the Jr. Detective League with her* (Hi, my name is Melody Kudo. Not long ago my older brother Jimmy Kudo was forced to take an untested drug that reverted him back to my age. Now I have a twin brother. But as far as Rachel Moore and her father know Jimmy is named Conan Edogawa and is my distant cousin. Journeying together we've become friends with a few people that know Jimmy's true Identity. There's my big sister Jenny Kudo, My parents Vivian and Booker Kudo, Harley Hartwell whom big sis is head over heels for, and my cousin Luna Kudo. Tonight the three of us girls are having a sleepover at Amy's house. Luna was going to take her bath.) This is the good part.

Amy's Mom: Girls its bedtime. Huh? Where's Luna?

Amy: She went to take her bath.

Luna: I'm done!

Melody: Shall we go to sleep now?

Amy: Sure! *The girls all go to settle into Amy's bed and they start to fall asleep* Do you think Vampires are real Melody?

Melody: People aren't sure. But I'm sure they are.

Luna: There's something at the window. *They go the window and their eyes widen*

Melody: Phantom 1412...

Amy: Wow.

Phantom: Hello Princesses. *Leans down and kisses their hands and all three girls blush and Luna goes crazy the most going into a daze and Melody returns to normal*

Melody: I'm a detective. One day I'll catch you.

Phantom: Well lovely Princess then I shall run as fast as I can. *Winks and his face is shown and Melody's eyes widen*

Melody: You look like my big brother too.

Phantom: I must go Princesses but I shall always return for you. *Jumps and the girls watch him fall and then wings come out his back and they all blush again*

The Next Day:

Mitch: You really saw him.

Conan: Wow you didn't arrest him.

Melody: I thought I'd leave that up to Jimmy.

Vi: so what's the modern Sherlock Holmes going to do?

Conan: What else? Catch him.

Luna: He was so handsome. You mustn't put him behind bars Conan.

Melody: Well he's a really bad guy.

Luna: But….

Later:

Jenny: Wow Serena who knew you were rolling in the dough.

Luna: She's making a cake?

Jenny: Oh my little sweetie. So we're working with Osaka. I wonder if Harley is around… *Looks around the building*

Harley: Who are you looking for beautiful because I surely found my shinning jewel.

Jenny: Huh? Where's his voice coming from?

Luna: On that bike! *runs over to Harley and he gets off the bike and picks Luna up* Harley! Harley!

Harley: Hello little Princess.

Luna: Mr. Phantom Thief called me that.

Harley: Well then he saw it too.

Luna: Are you the phantom thief secretly? I won't tell Mommy.

Harley: If I were she'd see right through it.

Richard: Hey Harley what's up?

Harley: Nothing.

Kristen: So I've been forgotten again?! Every time I always watch Luna while my childhood friend and his girlfriend make out when she's near him. Jeez its so annoying.

Jenny: didn't I tell you to stop being jealous it makes wrinkles in your cute face.

Kristen: What was that?!

Serena: Jeez someone is jealous.

Rachel: Obviously. Jenny and Kristen are rivals. Though Jenny is actually Harley's girlfriend Kristen has known him longer.

Serena: That so explains it.

Richard: So lets go.

Later:

Mr. Sebastian: Richard! Lovely Jenny! You both came thank you so much.

Richard: It was nothing.

Jenny: You can leave the egg in my protective hands.

Luna: The Jr. Detective League as well!

Mr. Sebastian: Serena will you?

Serena: Sure, Harley Hartwell and Kristen Thomas.

Mr. Sebastian: I'll be needing all hands on deck.

Harley: I'm a detective too so you can count on it.

Mr. Sebastian: Of course thank you. Let me introduce you to my friends. They all want the egg.

Melody: Is it pretty Mr. Sebastian?

Mr. Sebastian: Yes it is. *Everyone but their group leaves and one guy freaks out from seeing the guy carrying the egg and then the guy leaves and they see the egg*

Jenny: Its beautiful.

Harley: Not that much.

Jenny: *Elbows him hard and Kristen glares from across the table and they glare at each other* What's wrong going to hit me for elbowing him? He's fine.

Kristen: Why you…

Later:

Jenny: Oh look Rachel.

Rachel: Is that what I think it is?

Jenny: Fortune for me and Harley yes!

Kristen: This is stupid.

Jenny: What was that? *Glares and Kristen glares back and Serena and Rachel laugh*

Serena: There's gonna be fireworks for those two.

Harley: *A Few feet Harley leans down to Conan and the girls* So what are your ideas Kudos?

Jimmy: I'm not so sure.

Harley: How would you youngsters like to come sightseeing with me?

Melody: That's be great!

Harley: That is if its okay with Jenny.

Jenny: I don't mind. Rachel?

Rachel: Sure but what will us girls do?

Kristen: Serena how about we go get our nails done?

Serena: And super awesome girl stuff sure. And if Harley takes the kids we won't have to worry about them.

Jenny: Alright. Luna, Melody be good to Harley.

Both: We will! *The older girls leave and Harley looks at Jimmy*

Jimmy: What are you playing at?

Harley: I just want us to talk. Its about your sister.

Melody: Big Sister of course.

Harley: Do you think I can move to the next base with her?

Jimmy: Not a conversation for kids near!

Luna: Mommy really loves you Harley and when you get done with high school she's waiting for you make the right choice. But she doesn't believe you two should be together because she's older then you. To her… Well its weird to date you because you are the same age as Jimmy. She doesn't care but its still weird.

Harley: Wow Luna are you sure your not an adult shrunk into a grade school girl?

Luna: I'm only six. I am highly smart for my age though I don't usually don't show it.

Jimmy: We could have told you that.

Melody: I'm a bit shocked by that Luna.

Harley: Well I was going to ask her to move here to Osaka so we can be together more often you know? But her life is there where you guys live.

Jimmy: She's cramped up in that big house. Her house is to small. Ask her she might say yes.

Harley: Are you sure?

Melody: Yeah we are Harley!

Harley: Now what I really wanted you to tell you kids. I think the time will be at 7:20pm.

Melody: but where?

Luna: Where can you see the Heaven?

Harley: The Weather Tower!

Later:

Phantom: Ladies and Gentlemen! On with the show! *Sets off Fireworks at the Osaka Castle and smiles* Good.

Mean while:

Jenny: Fireworks.

Rachel: Pretty.

Serena: Even the fireworks are good.

Kristen: But fireworks weren't planned for today.

Jenny: What?

Kristen: Its true. The Police usually know when someone sets off fireworks.

Jenny: Oh I see. (It couldn't be.)

Mean while:

Conan: Harley! Which way is the tower?!

Harley: That way… Its opposite of the castle though… That's strange.

Melody: it's a hoax!

Luna: That's bad. He wants to confuse us.

Conan: Where the inspector take the real egg?!

Guy: To a secret location.

Melody: That's super bad!

Harley: I think I know his plans! *his phone rings as the power goes out and Jenny curses when he answers* The power is out.

Mean while:

Jenny: he's looking for backup generators! *she unzips her backpack* Wow Doc's new invention might come in handy. *She pulls out a pen*

Serena: A Pen?

Jenny: *She clicks the button and it turns into a skateboard* It runs on moonlight as long the moon is seen I can ride it. *She jumps on and takes off and people watches as she skates by and her dress flies around her legs in the wind* (Not the night to be lady like) Harley where is Conan going? *Puts her hands free ear piece in her ear*

Harley: The Weather tower but watch the sky he's already on the move for sure since the blackout.

Jenny: Only place not a hospital or hotel. Smart kid.

Harley: Great Melody and Luna just took off. Luna said something about not letting you get him.

Jenny: she has a crush on him.

Harley: Should we be worried?

Jenny: it's a child's crush. It's fine. *Watches the sky and her eyes widen as Phantom flies pasted an intersection and she pulls out the Detective Boys Badge* Conan! I've got him in my sights! *Turns the corner and she speeds up* I'm right under him.

Conan: I've got the signal from you badge I'm on my way. *He soon appears beside her with Luna and Melody on his tail*

Phantom: My what a huntress.

Jenny: Phantom this huntress is a mean hunting machine who will catch you.

Phantom: What makes you think you can?

Jenny: Because I'm a detective.

Phantom: Oh I had a princess call herself a detective not long ago. She was cute. Was she yours?

Jenny: My sister.

Conan: (He's playing with her.)

Phantom: You'd make a much better Lady Phantom.

Jenny: *Laughs* So sorry I'm already Madame Red. *She puts a headset on and her backpack turns into a jet pack and she skateboards into the sky after Phantom*

Phantom: Awe. Daughter of Night Baron's author I see. Well catch me if you can!

Jenny: Jimmy get to the egg I'll keep playing with Phantom.

Phantom: So it's a game?

Jenny: do you play fair?

Phantom: *Laughs* Catch me if you can. *Flies faster*

Luna: Phantom I believe that inside you are a kind person why do you steal jewels?

Phantom: To fill the void.

Luna: Void?

Phantom: Forget it Princess.

Jimmy: You act as if you're a collector. No your far worse you're a thief.

Harley: Wow you look pretty good up there Jenny.

Jenny: After the Phantom! *She flies faster and Harley stops so the kids can get on the bike and they arrive after Jenny and the phantom does* End of the line.

Luna: *Runs into the building with Conan and Melody and Harley sighs watching Jenny on the roof* (We're coming)

Later:

Jenny: PHANTOM! *Watches him get shot down and she lands and runs to him and her eyes widen at the boy younger then Jimmy and he wakes up and looks at her and her hair blows in the wind* My brother isn't that far behind us. You better get away. Who was that who shot you I will find out.

Phantom: Why are you helping me?

Jenny: If I got you arrested now where would the fun go kiddo? As long as you leave a message to me before you steal stuff will I make a deal to hunt you from afar.

Phantom: That's how I like it. *She gasps when he sits up and kisses her and then disappears and she laughs and glares*

Jenny: That was uncalled for! I have a boyfriend! *Conan arrive not long after* Where's Harley and the girls?

Conan: Harley crashed his bike.

Jenny: What?!

Conan: Luna and Melody landed perfectly on Melody's skateboard with me.

Melody: Big sister are you alright?

Jenny: I'm fine are you girls okay? Where is Harley?

Melody: He's going to the hospital. Luna is with him. Did we catch him?

Jenny: No the Phantom got away.

Later:

Jenny: That was stupid mister!

Harley: Luna could have been severely hurt if not for me.

Jenny: What?

Harley: She flew off the bike and I grabbed her and I held her as I slid. *fixes his shirt* They didn't tell you?

Jenny: Conan said he took off after he landed.

Harley: Oh I see. *Looks at Luna* She got a tiny scratch but she's fine.

Luna: Perfectly fine!

Jenny: Well the egg being taken back to Japan.

Luna: But I wanna stay with Harley.

Jenny: If the Phantom is alive then he'll try for the egg again. So I need to go back to Tokyo. Mind watching her?

Harley: Sure. I don't mind. *Places a hand on her arm and she hugs him* What's wrong?

Jenny: I'm just worried about her. *Luna covers her eyes as Harley kisses her and they both laugh when Kristen comes in and yells at them* Kristen, Luna will be staying with you and Harley. You can send her home later? But at least one of you be there with her.

Kristen: Will do I guess.

Later:

Conan: Don't get on the boat.

Jenny: Huh? Why?

Conan: Harley will miss you. *Jenny looks up at Luna with Harley and she smiles* Harley wants you to stay here with him.

Jenny: But…

Conan: Stay I can take care of that phantom.

Melody: Me too big sister!

Jenny: Alright then. *Watches them get on the boat and Harley runs to her*

Harley: Why aren't you getting on the boat?

Jenny: Because someone has to look after you. I don't want you spoiling Luna with sweets she doesn't need.

Harley: She told you about yesterday huh?

Jenny: Yes. Come on. Jimmy and Melody can take care of the Phantom so lets go spend some time together.

Later:

Melody: The birdie!

Rachel: Yeah. Conan brought it. It was the Phantom's bird.

Conan: I wonder if he's dead or alive. Jenny didn't really tell me.

Girl: My birthday is May 5th. *Seiran*

Girl: Wow! My birthday is May 3rd! *Natsumi*

Conan: That means my birthday separates yours.

Rachel: Huh? (The day that separates their birthday is May 4th. That's Jimmy's birthday though.)

Melody: I was born in September!

Seiran: What day sweetie?

Melody: The tenth!

Seiran: Wow cute.

Later:

Melody: Huh? *Santos winks at her and she sighs* (Santos doesn't do that. He's more like a big brother. Could that be?) *Follows Santos and she watches him and Conan blinks at her*

Conan: What's wrong?

Melody: Its Santos. Well he's acting strange.

Conan: Strange?

Melody: It must be my imagination.

Later:

Richard: Sit down Conan no more running around! Melody you too!

Rachel: I got them dad. *Follows Conan and Melody and loses them and searches a bit and Santos places a hand on Rachel's shoulder and she freaks out and almost punches him*

Santos: You do know there could be a killer on the loose right?

Rachel: You scared me Santos.

Santos: Its best you stay with everyone else deal?

Rachel: But Conan and Melody?

Santos: Conan won't let anything happen to Melody. I'll get them. *Rachel nods and leaves*

Mean While:

Jimmy: Hey Doc its me and Melody we need you to look something up right away.

Melody: We need you to look up on someone who shoots people in the right eye.

Jimmy: Thanks doc. *Hangs up* He said Ten minutes. Huh? Get down! *Pushes Melody down and he goes out and looks around and Melody crawls to him and stands by the entrance of the room they were just in* I thought I felt something watching us.

Melody: R-Really?

Nine Minutes Later:

Jimmy: The scorpion?

Melody: *Writes everything Jimmy says down and she gives him a thumbs up when he hangs up* So this is a bit of information.

Jimmy: But who is it?

Later:

Conan: Mr. Max are you allergic to bird feathers? *dodges Richard's punch by ducking*

Guy: *Max* Uh yes I am how did you know?

Melody: Your pillow is made of rice instead of feathers like mine!

Later:

Meguire: So I see is it Legit?

Mr. Sebastian: Yes It is. He's always sneezing up a storm around birds.

Serena: That must be why he ran out of Rachel's room earlier. There's a dove in there.

Melody: Have you ever heard of the Scorpion, Inspector Meguire?

Conan: He shoots his victims who have the Romanov treasures in the right eye. He must have shot the victim because he had one of the princess's ring.

Melody: And the Kid because he was trying to steal the egg.

Richard: How do you kids no so much?!

Conan: I can explain.

Santos: Dr. Agasa told them.

Conan: Huh? Yeah that's right.

Melody: The doc is really smart. He looked on my Dad's computer.

Meguire: So what I want to know is why? Perhaps he's already gone and after Natsumi's other egg.

Natsumi: No…

Richard: And you brats aren't going.

Santos: I think we should take them. They will find a way to follow us anyway so why not.

Richard: What?

Santos: Plus they are smart too. They might solve it before us.

Richard: Really? *Conan and Melody look up at Santos and blink at him confused and he smiles*

The Next Day:

Amy: I can't believe he went to Osaka without us!

Mitch: Luna and Melody didn't even tell us!

George: When I see him I'm gonna hit him!

Vi: Come on Doc or Conan and Melody will beat us there.

Dr. Agasa: I can't seem to find my license.

Vi: Typical. *Walks back into the house and Amy, Mitch and George sneak into the car*

Later:

Dr. Agasa: Thanks for the help back there Vi. I would have never found it.

Vi: *Notices the blanket move in the back* I think I just found a bundle of trouble.

Dr. Agasa: What?

All Three: *Jumps up and shocks Dr. Agasa* Surprise!

Dr. Agasa: Kids! Where did you come from!

Mitch: We snuck in. We wanted to go with you.

George: We are the Jr. Detective League and Melody and Conan left us out of the loop!

Later:

Conan: Hmm.

Melody: Its so big. Huh? *Looks back and both freak out*

George: Conan! Melody!

Mitch: We came to help!

Amy: Yeah did you really think you'd be able to solve a case without us?

Vi: we thought about taking them back but it would take to long.

Dr. Agasa: Sorry Conan.

Later:

Melody: Whoa. We got it open.

Conan: I knew it had to be that.

Rachel: Hmm? (Those kids have a good memory. Both are just like Jimmy.)

Richard: it's a secret door!

Butler: I never knew this way here I swear!

Natsumi: Wow!

Seiran: Should we go down?

Santos: I suggest we stay together down there. Its pretty dark.

Butler: I'll get flashlights.

Mean While:

George: Dang! How are we gonna get in?!

Dr. Agasa: Vi where are you going?!

Vi: I am going to go check out this tower.

George: Is it special? Race you! *Runs pasted her*

Mitch: Wait for me!

Amy: Me too!

George: Its open! *They walk in and Dr. Agasa slowly follows* There's nothing here.

Vi: Did I say there was?

Dr. Agasa: Can we call it a day kids and go home. *Leans against the wall and a brick moves and trap door opens below the kids and they all fall* Kids?! Kids!

Mean While:

Conan: Wow these tunnels go for a while.

Santos: We can see that.

Melody: Way to state the obvious captain.

Conan: Sorry.

Rachel: *Listens to Natsumi talk with one of the men that came with them* Hmm.

Conan: What was that? I'll go check it out! *Melody and him run into the doorway*

Rachel: Conan! Melody!

Santos: My turn to chase them. Richard you stay here with the others.

Richard: Right.

A Few Minutes Later:

Melody: Oh great it's the monkey patrol.

Conan: what are you kids doing down here?!

Amy: We fell and are trying to find away out.

Vi: It was the Doc's fault.

Mitch: He hit the switch.

George: So we are treasure hunting with you!

Later:

Richard: Huh? it's a dead end.

Melody: Try shining a narrow beam of light on that crown.

Conan: Something may happen. *Santos does and Melody grabs onto Conan as the floor goes down and Santos moves as stairs appear*

Santos: A doorway and stairs.

Amy: Your so smart you two!

Rachel: (To smart.)

Natsumi: I didn't know about this.

Later:

Natsumi: It could be my grandmother.

Melody: Conan do you think that the two eggs go together?

Conan: Wish we had both eggs.

Santos: We do have both eggs. *Pulls out the second one* Try it. *The guy does and it fits perfectly*

Conan: (That's it!) I need to see the eggs! *The guy lets him see the eggs* Santos I need the flashlight!

Santos: Right. *Runs over with Conan to the pedestal and does what Conan says and places it in the small hole and Conan puts the eggs on it and it begins to light up and lights fly out of the top*

Richard: What's going on?!

Melody: Wow! it's a family album!

Seiran: The entire Romanov family. *The light disappears and Conan holds the flashlight and he thinks walking around and he stops when he sees Richard about to get shot at*

Conan: Richard look out! *Throws the flashlight at Richard who jumps back and falls on his back and Rachel goes to pick up the flashlight and Conan gasps* Rachel no!

Rachel: Huh? (J-Jimmy?) *Conan tackles her*

Conan: Everyone get down! *Everyone scatters and Natsumi loses the egg and Melody screams and Conan searches around for her and sees the shooter take off carrying Melody and the egg* You aren't getting away! (With my sister!) *Runs after the shooter*

Rachel: Conan!

Later:

Melody: Let me go or you're going to pay!

Seiran: I'm gonna kill you. I'm just using as leverage.

Melody: You aren't to smart. You are dealing with a detective.

Richard's Voice: Stop right there. We've got you Scorpion.

Santos's voice: You say you are Chinese but your really of Russian decent. Isn't that right Seiran?

Melody: (Big Brother!) *Seiran steps out holding the gun to Melody's hand as fire blazes around them and Conan uses different voices and Seiran wastes her bullets on chasing Conan*

Seiran: I'm out! *Conan steps out*

Conan: I'm the only one here. Let Melody go.

Seiran: Who are you?

Conan: Conan Edogawa Detective.

Seiran: What?

Conan: You killed those people and went after Richard for obvious reasons. Then you made me mad going after Rachel. Then you decided to kidnap my sister. Which is a no go.

Melody: Conan.

Seiran: So this brat is your sister?

Conan: Yes. And you made the mistake of taking her. *She goes to fire the gun and Conan's new glasses deflects it and a card knocks the gun out of Seiran's hand* Melody jump! *Powers up his shoes and kicks a rock as Melody jumps away and rolls towards the fire* Melody!

Melody: *Stops rolling and giggles and looks at the card by her feet* (This is Kid's calling card.)

Santos: Conan! Melody! *runs into the room*

Melody: Santos. Or should I say Phantom 1412.

Santos: what? I'm Santos.

Melody: You didn't have me fooled for a moment. Santos is like a big brother to me. He doesn't wink at me.

Santos: We have to get out of here.

Later:

Melody: Conan and I are perfectly safe. Seiran was the scorpion.

Richard: But she had such nice legs.

Melody: She held a gun to my head! She was a really mean lady!

Conan: Turns out she was of Russian decent. Rasputin.

Richard: Really?

Melody: Mrs. Natsumi. I believe that you are the great-great-granddaughter of Czar Nichols.

Natsumi: What made you think that?

Melody: Because you look just like Maria. She's your great grandmother.

Natsumi: Your pretty smart Melody.

Melody: thanks!

Later:

Rachel: Conan… Are you? Are you? Are you Jimmy?

Conan: (I can't do this anymore.) The truth… The truth is that-

Rachel: Jimmy Kudo… *Melody stands next to Jimmy and she hugs his leg and Conan gasps and Melody winks while Rachel is busy yelling at Phantom and Rachel goes to get Jimmy an umbrella and Melody and Conan go out after Phantom*

Melody: Thank you Phantom.

Conan: How'd you know my cover was going to be blown?

Phantom: Well lets just say that I'm pretty smart.

Conan: So you truly are the last wizard of the century huh? You saved my sister's life.

Phantom: It was pay back for your older sister saving mine. Truth is… I kind of have a crush on her.

Conan: she has a boyfriend.

Phantom: I know. Give my regards to the little princess. *Transforms into his usual costume and he whistles and his dove flies out to him and he snaps and it turns into a rose and Melody gasps when he throws it at her and she blushes* Now why did I pose as you Kudo? *snaps and he disappears as Rachel comes down the stairs*


End file.
